


By Cordelia's Side

by angelholme



Series: Music Appreciation [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow learns the horrifying truth about Xander's new girlfriend.</p>
<p>(Written during Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Cordelia's Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> The song isn't mine. Nor are some of the new lyrics.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> I literally wrote this during Season 2, back in 1998. Why it's taken me 15 years to post it is not clear.....

  
Oz came by, said he'd got the word  
He said 'I suppose you've heard  
'bout Xander?'  
I rushed to the library and peeked inside  
I could hardly believe my eyes  
As Xander moved closer by Cordelia's side

I don't know why he wants her, or where it's going to go  
I guess he has his reasons but I just don't want to know  
cause for 17 years I've been dreaming of life with Xander  
17 years just waiting for a chance  
To tell him how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I gotta get used to not dreaming of life with Xander

Grew up together, on the mouth of hell  
Loved him forever, but just couldn't tell  
my Xander  
Now he walks through the door, hand in hand  
with the girl he once hated most in the land  
Yet now he seems quite happy by Cordelia's side

I don't know why he loves her, or where its going to go  
I guess he has his reasons (but she is a skanky ho!!!)  
I've had 17 years of dreaming of a life with Xander  
17 years of waiting for a chance  
to tell him how I feel (and maybe get in to his pants)  
But now I gotta get used to not dreaming of life with Xander

Oz came back, asked how I felt  
he said 'I know how to help  
get over Xander'  
He said 'I know that he's gone but now that I'm here  
Maybe to you I could bring good cheer'  
Then Xander and Cordy disappeared...

I don't know why he loves here, or where its gonna go  
I guess he's got his reasons but I just don't want to know  
cause for 17 years I've been dreaming of life with Xander  
in 17 years I never got a glance  
and now I guess that I have lost my only chance  
so I gotta get used to not dreaming of life with Xander

(But I'll never give up my dreaming of life with Xander)  



End file.
